


Nurse

by Aithilin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Even Kurogane needs to be fixed up after a fight once in a while.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted over at my Tumblr. I've missed these idiots.

When the sun had risen fully over the battlefield, it was not quite what Fai had expected to see. The road leading to the narrow, easily defended bridge and gate was running red with the churning of mud and blood beneath a hundred boots, the nearest ditches full to overflow with the bodies and scattered remnants of armour now being picked over by hose whose sole duty was to strip the fields clean. Just beyond the great walls of the Imperial summer palace, the glint and gleam of fallen swords had been scattered as if by a child flinging toys around. And in a way, he supposed that was an accurate description.

“How many?”

“Fifty, give or take,” Fai answered. Tomoyo had been safely secured all night at the battle raged well beyond where she could see. But he remembered her gentle features barely masking the worry, as he laughed and joked, and challenged her to teach him games he already knew from world’s away.

“Give or take?”

“Hard to count the bodies when you cut them to pieces, Kuro-chan.”

“Tch.” 

The summons to join the traitorous noble trying to usurp the throne had reached Suwa before the summons to defend it. They had been on the road with a warning and offer to help— Suwa in the more than capable hands of Syaoran for the time being— when Tomoyo’s messenger caught up to them. But in the end, the rebellion had barely numbered more than a single lord’s household guard. There hadn’t even been any assassins lurking in the dark hallways when the soldiers had been out to fight. 

Fai smiled as he pushed Kurogane back down; “I would say I was bored, but Tomoyo-chan is wonderful company. Now sit still.”

The Lord of Suwa had smiled when he saw the troops line the edge of the forest. His own guard back home with his small family to defend the lands he had reclaimed by wrenching them from the grasp of the local warlords who might have once added to the number of the traitorous slain. 

But he wasn’t immune to the bite of blades against his flesh. He wasn’t impervious to the sting of darts or the strangle of a chain or whip. Even if he could break them in the end. Those had been easy enough to tend to while he slept. 

The arm however… 

“Are you done yet?”

The tools had been bargained for when Watanuki had ensured their safe passage at the end. Their continued travels the final price to pay to settle down with some supplies and comforts not normally available. 

“So impatient, Kuro-wan.” Fai liked to think that he had become quite adept at repairing the delicate mechanics that had made up Kurogane’s arm. He knew when little cogs and wheels and wires would need to be taken to artisans for copies and repairs, and had become adept at stitching the false skin back together with only a hint of magic to finish the bind once the repairs were made. It was a kind of nursing, he had always supposed. Just as much as ensuring Kurogane escaped the bed with little more than a fresh scar to brag about. 

“This is awkward, mage.” They hadn’t even detached the arm; the bite of a dagger barely doing more than nicking the armour beneath the flesh— the metal casing of the intricate wires and silver muscle suffering a dent that might need to be seen to in the future— and nothing more. So the arm lay across Fai’s lap while he worked, Kurogane still trying to sit up to steal sips of tea to sooth his bruised throat. “Here I thought your clever hands might be quick.”

“My ‘clever hands’ like to go slow,” Fai smirked at that, mismatched eyes catching the matching smirk from his lover and Lord. “This is the first Kuro-sama has complained about them.”

“Maybe because I have other things to do.”

“Like rest, and eat?” 

Fai sealed the broken false skin with a touch of magic. It wasn’t healing. His magic still hadn’t granted him that expertise. But knitting together two synthetics meant to be one was something he could do. Even if not quite perfect. The second he had released the arm and set his tools aside, Kurogane grabbed him to pull him down as well. 

“You sleep too.” Kurogane met his smile, arm around Fai’s waist to hold him in place against his side. 

It was easy again to settle as they were. To press against the warmth of Kurogane’s side despite the unnatural arm holding him there. Fai hummed, feet kicking briefly as he seemed to contemplate his options. “Kuro-pii takes up far too much space for me to just lie down and be comfortable.”

“You want me as a pillow? Or a blanket?”

“Pillow.”


End file.
